The Fight to the Finish
by Kathy Nguyen
Summary: Isabella Swan is a top selling author that lives in Forks. Things take the turn for the worst as a regular yearly check-up makes her fight for her life. What's worst is that she doesn't believe in love. Can Edward Cullen prove her wrong? AU/AH All Human
1. Prologue

The Fight to the Finish

Okay my first Fanfic! I hope you guys will enjoy! Read & review ;]

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all._

Prologue:

I really didn't believe at love at first sight. I stood there breathing in the air of that Greek Adonis. His shimmering emerald eyes were starring at my own. Something about him was calling him to me.

I knew I should have ignored him and never look back. I only have six months left. Those unruly six months were going to be the fight for my life. Because I, Isabella Marie Swan is dying and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I have my two best friends and I cannot put one more person in pain because of my _soon-to-be _death. I know that these six months are going to be the fight for my life.


	2. Morning and Shopping

Chapter 1

Morning & Shopping

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all.[:_

Bella's POV:

Today was just like any normal day. I woke up to see the faces of my two best friends in the world: Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We've been best of friends since that fateful day in high school.

"Bella. Wake up! You have a doctor's appointment today and I want to go to the mall before you go!" shrieked Alice. Just as I was about to protest Rosalie spoke up.

"Yeah you better hurry up Bells. Remember last time you refused to go shopping with Alice. She nearly started crying and then threw a tantrum!"

I giggled at the memory. "Okay, okay. I'm up! "I went to brush my teeth and took a long, hot shower. I went to change into my jeans and blouse and pep-toe stilettos. Surely Alice will approve of my outfit.

I entered the kitchen with the delicious fresh smell of hazelnut coffee and pancakes. "Bella. You have exactly 15 minutes to eat before we head out to the mall!" yelled Alice.

I sighed and started eating my pancakes. I looked around at our penthouse. Alice's mother Esme decorated the entire place. It was beautifully decorated with pictures of us when we were in high school and with bright colored walls. We have our own balcony and mini pool. We also have a Jacuzzi in the bathroom.

Rose was a model. She is pretty damn good at it too. She's been on all the magazines and everyone know who she is.

Alice was a fashion designer. Her clothing line Juicy Couture has made millions.

And that leaves me. I, Isabella Swan am a top selling author. Millions of readers have read my books called _Twilight_. I, myself personally did not agree with the whole 'love' thing. I think it's not real. It just came to me one night when I was sleeping and I couldn't stop writing.

I grabbed my keys and Alice, Rose, and I headed out to my car: a black Volvo. I absolutely loved it. "Bella… Why can't we take my Porsche?" cried Alice.

" Alice. We took your car last time and if we take your car you know you won't let us leave until the mall closes!" I reminded her.

"She's got you there Alice!" yelled Rose. We all started laughing like crazy teenagers. Alice Rose and I are all 22.

Alice huffed and walked absently to the passenger seat as I went to the driver's seat and Rose in the back. It took us about 20 minutes to get from Forks to Seattle with my driving. I parked and locked the car and we all got out.

"Where to first ladies?" I asked.

"Let's go to my store. It opened about 2 weeks ago!" yelled Alice excitedly.

We all made it to the Juicy store and the employees all welcomed us. Alice made sure everything was in placed and we looked at the track suits and tops. We left about 30 minutes afterwards and of course we didn't have to pay even though Rose and I pestered Alice about it. We went around the mall and stopped at Starbucks to get lattes.

We left shortly afterwards and put all of our bags in the trunk.

"Wow Rose. Do you realize that we've only went shopping for 3 hours? It must be a new record for Alice!"

Alice glared at me and Rose and I giggled. I started up the car and we were on our way to the hospital to get my check-up.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! [: First Fanfic! LOVE LIKE OR HATE IT? Reviews=updates! [;**


	3. Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunion

**Disclaimer:** _Stephanie Meyer owns all._

Bella's POV

I drove on the narrow, winding road to Seattle General Hospital. Rose was talking about some new photo shoot with Vogue and Alice was talking about new designs for her new tracksuit line.

I was listening to Claire De Lune by Debussy on my stereo. We arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes. I parked my car and us girls headed up to the main lobby.

When we got to the main desk, we asked them to page Dr. Emmet Cullen and Dr. Whitlock. Dr. Cullen is Emmet, Alice's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend. Dr. Whitlock is Jasper, Rosalie's twin and Alice's boyfriend.

Sometimes it makes me sad to see all my friends happy with someone else. _WAIT don't think that!_ I thought to myself. _Love isn't real!_

Rosalie cut me from my thoughts by screaming "Emmy!" She ran up and hugged him. Alice yelled "Jazzy" and she kissed his cheek softly. Emmet and Jasper were both cancer specialists.

"So what brings you girls here today?" Emmet asked. He then took a look at me and grinned madly. "Don't tell me Bella tripped_ again_." I huffed and glared at Emmet.

"Well Emmet I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm here for a check-up today." We all started laughing soon after. "So what have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Oh you know same old same old" said Jasper. "Hey Alice. Did you know Edward transferred from Mass General to Seattle?"

"REALLY!" squealed Alice. "That's awesome! I haven't seen him since he left Forks for Harvard!" said Alice.

"Wait Alice, whose Edward?" me and Rose asked at the same time.

"Guys. You don't remember Edward? My brother? Bella! You and Edward were practically best friends!" Alice said.

Reorganization hit both of us. Edward. The boy that I had a crush on since my first day in High school. Edward. My best friend. The person I would go to for anything. I lost all contact with him ever since he left. It hurt that he didn't call, but he was probably just caught up in his studies. I suddenly got very excited.

"When's he coming? Is he here yet? What does he specialize in? Has he called yet? I asked and rambled on and on.

"Whoa. Hold up there squirt" exclaimed Emmet. His booming laugh made us all laugh.

"First off he's already here. Secondly, he also specializes in oncology like us. And lastly, he has called and asked for you."

That made me blush a light shade of red and of course everyone laughed at me.

"What's so funny everyone" a familiar velvety voice asked. Everyone froze. I turned around and gasped.

There in front of me was a perfect Greek Adonis. His shimmering emerald eyes stared at me with joy and surprise. He didn't look different since the last time I saw him. He still had untamable bronze hair and that perfect sculpted body.

I started running towards him across the lobby and hugged in tightly. He and I both laughed at each other.

"How have you been Bella? I've missed you so much." said Edward sincerely. He hugged fiercely again.

"I hope you're not here because you tripped. _Again_." He said jokingly.

I scowled and Emmet came from behind us. "Hey. That's what I said to her when I saw her!" replied Emmet. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Come one guys. I don't trip THAT often…" Everyone raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay. Maybe once or twice a month, but I've only been to the emergency room four times this year. I think it's a new record for me!" I said jokingly.

"So Edward how have you been doing?" asked Alice and hugged him.

"Well I was getting a bit bored in Boston and I've missed you all. Especially you Bella." I blushed at his comment. "And I thought 'Hey why no come back to Washington'. I haven't seen mom and dad in a while and I wanted to see them."

"It's good to have you back!" exclaimed Rose. Jasper patted him on the back. " I hope you have been good to Alice Jazz."

Alice huffed and exclaimed "Of course he has been. He's the perfect gentleman." Emmet Rose and I snickered as we remembered the time when he yelled at an old lady for taking to long on her order at the restaurant.

Jasper and Alice glared at us. "Am I missing something?" asked a slightly confused Edward. We all just shook our heads.

"So what are you girls doing here?" asked Edward.

"Well Bella had a check-up today and Alice and I went along to see Jasper and Emmet." replied Rose.

"Isabella Swan." said the nurse. "You will be in exam room 2 today."

I nodded to her and told them "I'll be out soon guys!" They all waved bye and I headed to the exam room. I couldn't keep that image of Edward out of my mine. His perfect hair, perfect body, everything about him was perfect! _Bella stop it right now!_ I thought to myself. _He's your best friend. Nothing more or nothing less. _I kept chanting that in my head, but I still can't get that image out. Just as kept rambling on in my head a doctor came in.

"Bella! What a surprise!" I looked up to see the face of Carlisle Cullen, the man I think of as a father. "Carlisle!" I exclaimed and ran up to hug him. "It's good to see you Bella. How have you been? I hope you're not here because you tripped. _Again_."

"Haha. Very funny Carlisle. Everyone's been asking me that today. It's not my fault I'm a complete danger magnet!" I told him. He just chuckled and said "well I guess you're here for your check-up then I assume?"

"Yes I am." I replied. Little did I know that today was going to change my life. Forever.

**Reviews=Updates! [: Next hapter in Edward's POV. LOVE LIKE OR HATE IT? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Seeing You Again

Chapter 3

Seeing Her Again

**Disclaimer:** _Stephanie Meyer owns all._

--

EPOV

I woke up to the sound of the pilot on the intercom.

"_We will be reaching Seattle in about 5 minutes. Buckle your seatbelts and thank you for riding Continental Airlines"_

I groaned and got up. The stewardess was giving me what she thought was a seductive smirk. It looked more like she was chewing on a lime.

I ignored her and I put my seatbelt on to wait for our landing. I honestly couldn't wait to see my family and friends again. I haven't seen Alice in almost 3 years.

The person I missed the most was Bella. _**My**_Bella. God I wish she were mine. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. Her flawless smile and long mahogany brown hair flowed down her back. She had legs that could go on for miles and she was the kindest person I have ever met.

I sighed internally knowing that she didn't believe in love. We've been best of friends. I knew it hurt her because I wasn't calling. To be honest, it hurt me as well. I couldn't call her knowing what my feelings were to her. I _love _her. I still do, but I couldn't let her no that.

We landed and I got my carry-on bag. I stepped out of the plane and I smiled. _It's good to be home_ I thought to myself.

I got my luggage and I went to the car rental desk and got my keys. I looked for the right car and then I found it. A brand new silver Volvo. I put the key into the ignition and it purred to life.

I smiled and zoomed onto the street. I called the head of oncology before I came to Seattle. Dr. Weber said there was a position for me and I gladly accepted. I first went home to Fork to settle in.

"_Mom, Dad. Is anyone here?"_

"We're in the kitchen!"

I sneaked up behind my mother, Esme while she was chopping carrots. I kissed her cheek and she turned around.

"Edward. Your back! When did you come back? Why didn't you call anyone? How have you been?" She asked me this in one short breath.

I chuckled. "I just got here from the airport. I wanted to surprise everyone and I'm in tip-top shape. By the way, where is everyone?"

"It's good to see you son" my father patted my back.

"You too Dad." I said smiling.

"Well Emmet and Jasper are working at the hospital right now and Alice, Rosalie, and Bella moved out of the house down the street a while ago. They live in a penthouse in Northern Forks right now."

I nodded. Typical girls and penthouses. I knew Esme must have decorated along with Alice.

"I'm going to see Jasper and Emmet at the hospital. See you guys later"

"Bye Edward! Come back for dinner!" my mother yelled excitedly.

"Okay mom!"

I drove to Seattle General Hospital in 20 minutes with my driving. I stopped in to see Dr. Weber telling him that I arrived. He welcomed me and gave me keys to the locker, a pager, and a stethoscope. I start my shift on Monday.

I went down to the stairs to the main lobby to look around the hospital. I was going to have one of the nurses page Jasper and Emmet until I suddenly froze. There in front of me was the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. Her long mahogany hair flowed gently down her back. Her smile was absolutely indescribable. Her jeans that she was wearing made her legs stunning.

I knew who this person was instantly. Emmet's booming sound stopped me from my train of thought.

"_Whoa. Hold on there squirt."_ I laughed silently. Emmet continued to speak.

"_First off he's already here. Secondly, he also specializes in oncology like us. And lastly, he has called and asked for you." _

I instantly knew they were talking about me. Knowing Carlisle and Esme they already told Emmet and Jasper.

She blushed that beautiful shade of red. I loved her blush. It made her even more beautiful than she already is. I decided to step in that moment when I heard there laughter surrounding the lobby.

"What's so funny everyone?" I asked slightly amused. I heard Bella gasped and she turned around. We were starring at each other for what felt like hours. She then suddenly started running to me and I hugged her. We both laughed at each other.

"How have you been Bella? I've missed you so much." I said sincerely.

I hugged her again and added jokingly "I hope you're not here because you tripped. Again."

She scowled at me and I smirked.

"Hey. That's what I said to her when I saw her!" Emmet yelled.

We all started laughing afterwards.

"Come one guys. I don't trip THAT often…" said Bella half serious and half amused.

I including every raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, okay. Maybe once or twice a month, but I've only been to the emergency room four times this year. I think it's a new record for me!" she said lightheartedly.

"So Edward how have you been doing?" asked Alice. I smiled and hugged her. I've missed my little sister so much.

"Well I was getting a bit bored in Boston and I've missed you all. Especially you Bella." I replied sincerely and she then blushed that beautiful shade of red again.

"And I thought 'Hey why not come back to Washington'. I haven't seen mom and dad in a while and I wanted to see them."

"It's good to have you back!" exclaimed Rose.

Jasper patted me on the back. "I hope you have been good to Alice, Jazz." I said quite seriously.

Alice huffed and exclaimed "Of course he has been. He's the perfect gentleman." Emmet Rose and Bella were snickering behind them. _Am I" missing something? _I asked myself internally. I decided to ask.

They all shook their heads.

"So what are you girls doing here?" I decided to ask.

"Well Bella had a check-up today and Alice and I went along to see Jasper and Emmet." Answered Rose. I was just about to ask them another question when a nurse called in Bella. She nodded to her and told us good-bye.

"So Edward. Are you going to man up this time around and ask Bella out on a date?" snickered Emmet. I glared at him.

"Well the sooner the better!" replied Alice excitedly.

"Oh come on Edward did you honestly think that we don't know about you're crush on Bella?" asked Rose teasingly.

_I wouldn't think of it as a crush_ I thought to myself.

"I'm just surprised you guys knew. I've never mentioned I or anything. "

"Edward. You're like an open book. When you see her, your eyes light up and you look at her like she the only person in the room." Said Jasper.

"It really that obvious isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. Of course Alice answered back.

"Of course it is! The only person that doesn't know that is Bella which by they way I'm hoping your telling her soon Edward."

For a little pixie she can be very demanding.

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it, I just might. I---I just don't know how she'll react. We've been best of friends for a long time. I don't want to ruin anything we have--."I stuttered and then was cut off by an angry Alice.

"But think of what you _**can **_have. You guys can be together forever. With each other. I see the look she gives you Edward. I can tell she feels the same way you do! You have to tell her!"

"I'll---I'll think about it. But does she can't possibly feel the same way. She told me herself she doesn't believe in love.

I heard everyone gasp.

_Shoot! I shouldn't have said that._

"You LOVE her!" They all but yelled at once.

"Guys keep it down. Yes I love her. I loved her since the moment I saw her. I just don't know what to do." I replied looking at the floor."

"Edward it's going to be alright. I can see it" replied Alice tapping on her head. I chuckled at her. She's always right.

"Thanks guys. I'll tell her soon, but not now."

They all agreed and we all began talking absent mindedly about the years I have been gone.


	5. Catching Up

Chapter 4

Catching Up

**DISCLAIMER: STEPANIRE MEYER OWNS ALL.**

BPOV:

"Okay. Now let me take a blood sample and you'll be all set."

"Thank you Carlisle!" I ran over to the other side of the exam room and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled and said "Bella. I wanted to know if you and the girls ad guys will come over to dinner tonight."

"I would love to Carlisle!"

"Come over around 6 tonight. See you later Bella"

"Bye Carlisle!"

I walked out of the exam room and took the elevator to the main lobby. I didn't see where they all went, but then I turned around.

They all looked like they were deep in thought until I heard Alice saying to Edward "Edward it's going to be alright. I can see it". She also tapped her head.

_See what? Are they talking about Edward? _I thought to myself.

"Thanks. I'll tell her soon, but not now." He said sincerely.

_Tell who what? And who is __**her**__? Is he seeing someone? _For some strange reason, jealousy ran through me.

They then talked about the years Edward has missed. I decided to make myself notice then.

"Hey guys. What are you all talking about?"

Edward looked at me panicking. _Why is he panicking?_ I thought. Alice gasped and screeched

"You didn't hear anything did you?!?!"

_There hiding something…_

"No all I heard was that you were saying that 'Edward is going to be alright and that you can see it'."

"Is that ALL you heard?" she pressed on.

I decided to keep that part that Edward said to myself.

"Yes Alice. That's all I heard."

They all looked relived.

"Would it be that bad if I heard anything else?" I asked skeptically.

They all snickered, except for Edward who just glared at them.

"It was nothing. We were just talking about all the time we missed" he said not looking straight into my eyes.

"Uh-huh" I decided to let the subject drop.

"So Bella how was your check-up" said Rose trying to change the subject.

"It went well. Carlisle was my doctor today. Oh and by the way, Carlisle invited us to dinner tonight."

"Oh that's great! I haven't seen mom in two weeks!" chirped Alice.

I smiled at her. I was looking forward to it as well.

"Bella would you like to go to lunch with me to catch up?" I heard Edward ask.

Everyone beamed at him, but he just chuckled and shook his head.

_Am I missing something?_ I thought.

"Okay let's go" I said grabbing his arm.

"Where to kind sir?" I said sarcastically.

"Right this way My kind lady." He said and chuckled.

"Nice car! I have the same one in black."

"Only you Bella would have the same car as me" We both laughed at that.

We rode in comfortable silence and we ended up to the most expensive restaurant in Seattle.

"Edward this is too much!" I complained. I absolutely hated money spent on me.

"Same old Bella. You are worth every cent." He said sincerely.

"Hey! I'm not old!" I said jokingly. He chuckled and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome."

We walked into the restaurant. It was absolutely stunning. The designs were carved to perfection and the ceiling was filled with paintings of angels.

"It's gorgeous" I said breathtakingly.

"Yes it is, but it doesn't compare to you." He said truthfully.

_Is he flirting with me? _I thought. _No. no. NO. he's just a friend. My best friend. But you love him don't you. _My other side argued with me. _I don't believe in love! It's not true! Especially those sappy fairytales._

"Bella. Are you all right?" Edward asked concerning.

"We can go back to your place and order take out if you want or---"I cut him off.

"No, no. It's fine. I just zoned out for a while." I said. He nodded.

"Can we have a table for two" he told the waitress. She smirked a smirk that I think was suppose to be seductive. It looked more like a bruised lip from a punch to me. What surprised me most was that Edward just ignored her.

"Right this way" she said.

We followed her to a table right below the chandelier.

She left and another waiter came.

"Hello. I'm Mike Newton and I'll be your server this afternoon. What would you like?" He said looking directly at me. He leaned over and whispered "Would you like me"

I looked at him disgusted, but before I was going to tell him off Edward stepped in and growled at him.

"Look here Newton. If you aren't going to do your job and take our orders for_**food**_then I suggest you leave before I call the manager out here." I looked at him surprised. I have never seen Edward be so defensive about me.

I looked into his eyes and what I saw shocked me. I could understand the fury and rage but I also saw jealousy. _Was he jealous? Of Mike Newton?_ I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I would like to have a grilled chicken caser salad." I told him.

"And I would like you in a tight dress" he whispered.

I felt so disgusted with him. I just ignored him.

"I would like to have a medium-rare steak." Said Edward.

"Coming right up" he said leaving, but not before throwing me a wink.

"People like those these days." I said to him frustrated.

"Tell me about it."

"So when do you start work" I asked.

"Well I start on Monday, but I have to say that I really missed this place and you." He said honestly.

"I missed you too." I said.

"So how's your writing coming along Bella. I've read your book and I have to say that it was fantastic and I'm not being biased or anything." He said earnestly.

"Well, I've started writing the sequel to it. I named it _New Moon_. I'm sure people would love it."

"I can't wait to read it Bella."

"Why thank you."

Just then our orders arrived. Edward and I talked about old times like the time when Alice threw me a surprise party and when we graduated. I've missed him so much. This was just like old times.

Edward Touched my hand and I felt shocked. I felt this jolt of electricity moving through my veins.

_What could this mean?_ I thought to myself. I'll have to ask Rose and Alice about it later.

Edward dropped my hand and of course I blushed.

"I guess we should be heading back. I had a really great time with you Bella. Maybe we could all go see a movie with everyone tomorrow night."

"Yeah I'd love to" I replied.

Before I knew it we were back in Forks and in front of my penthouse.

"How'd you know where I live?" I asked him teasingly.

He chuckled and said "Well mom told me you guys live in Northern Forks in a penthouse and this is the only place that has really nice ones."

I laughed. Of course Esme would tell him.

"Bye Edward. I'll see you later on tonight!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I felt like I never wanted to leave his arms again. I felt so safe and warm.

"Bye Bella" He said. He waved and drove off back home.

I fumbled with my keys and went inside.

Rose and Alice weren't back yet so I decided to write another chapter of _New Moon_. Before I knew it the girls were back.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose both shouted.

"So… How was your day?" asked Rose.

"It was great. Edward took me to the most beautiful restaurant and we talked for hours. There was also our creep waiter that tried flirting with me and he defended me."

"So is that ALL that happened?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yeah that's it. Why?" I asked.

There faces fell a bit, but then they quickly recovered.

"Oh no reason…" they both sang.

I didn't believe them one bit, but I decided to let it drop. I went back to book and then got ready for the night ahead.

**REVIEWS=UPDATES! NO REVIEW NO UPDATES! I'M SORRY IF THAT SOUNDS MEAN, BUT SERIOUSLY! NO ONE HAS REVIEWed YET =[**


	6. Dinner

Chapter 5

Dinner

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns ALL._

BPOV:

I sighed as I went to my closet.

_What to wear? What to wear? _I thought to myself. _I better get Alice here to pick out an outfit. _But before I even turned to the door , Alice was dancing in.

"Bella! Please let me pick out your outfit for tonight!" She gave me her biggest pout. _Ugh curse you Alice._

"Alice you know I can't resist your pout and besides I was going to ask you anyways."

"REALLY? Yeah!" She stormed into my closet and came back seconds later.

_Who knew a little pixie can be so fast?_

"Bella! I have the best outfit for you! Go get changed and Rose and I will do your hair and makeup!" Before I could protest, she was already out of the room.

I sighed and changed into my dress.

It was a simple strapless zebra print bubble dress. I'm surprised Alice actually picked this. I thought she would've gone overboard.

I slipped on my dress and put on my silver Jimmy Choo shoes I got for Christmas from Rose.

I came out from my room and was attacked by Alice. She dragged me to the chair.

"Yay! Bella Barbie time!" Alice squealed.

I groaned and waited for my torture.

After what seemed like forever, Rose and Alice were finally done.

Rose smiled at me. "Okay Bella. Now you can look in the mirror."

I looked into the mirror and was shocked. This beautiful person in front of me was defiantly not me. She had slightly curled hair that flowed beautifully on her back and rose colored lips. The dress looked absolutely stunning. I was actually speechless. I was about to say something to them, but I couldn't form any words.

Alice and Rose laughed at my expression.

Alice hugged me. "No need to thank us Bella. That's what sisters are for!"

Rose hugged me as well and said "Best Friends and sisters forever!"

We all hugged each other after that and our eyes started to water. We laughed about how ridiculous this was.

Rose got her car keys and looked at us. "My time to drive girls."

Alice and I nodded and made our way to the parking lot where Rose's red BMW M3 was. I think personally that the car was a bit too bright to me, but knowing Rose, she loved being in the center of attention.

I took shotgun and we were driving down the road to the Cullen's house.

We talked about everything. From fashion- foods.

Before any of us knew it, we were at the house.

We got out of the house and were greeted my Emmet, Jasper, and Edward.

We all hugged them and went inside.

"Yum! Something smells good mom!" yelled Emmet.

We all started laughing and Alice, Rose, and I went to the kitchen to help Esme while the boys played the wii.

We said hello to Esme and gave her a hug. I was setting up the table when I heard Emmet scream "YOU CHEATER! I was about to win!!"

We all laughed at his out burst. I finished setting the table when I heard Esme, Alice, and Rosalie deep in a conversation.

" _Do you think he will tell her?" I heard Alice whisper._

"_I really don't know Alice. Edward has to man up like Emmet." chuckled Rose._

"_I'm sure he'll tell her when the time comes." Said Esme softly._

I decided to make myself recognized then.

"So what are you all talking about?"

Rose smiled sweetly. "Oh. You know. Same old. Same old things."

"Uh-huh" I decided to let the subject drop when I heard Esme yell "Boys! Dinner is ready."

Of course Emmet was the first one in the kitchen.

"Yeah! Food!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him.

He looked at us serious. "What? I'm a growing boy and a growing boy needs his food. Isn't that right mom?"

Esme pressed her lips in a line to prevent herself from laughing. "Of course dear."

We all snickered t her and Emmet.

We all took her seats. Esme and Carlisle at the end, Alice and Jasper across from each other and Rose and Emmet across form each other. I sat across from Edward. He smiled warmly at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back and smiled, but one thing surprised me. I could see the love and protection from his eyes. _It's probably sisterly love._ I thought to myself.

We all started eating and chatting about Alice's new tracksuit designs and Rosalie's new photo shoot for Victoria's Secret. I could see Emmet wincing every time Rose mentioned lingerie. We laughed at him and he glared at us.

I asked Edward about life in Boston. It sounded like Seattle minus the rain.

"I would love to go there." I told him.

He smiled. "You can come with me next time. I have to go back to get my remaining items I left at m apartment."

"Really? I would love to go!" I was so excited. He chuckled and touch my hand. I felt the electricity jolting through my body. I let go and blushed.

Esme brought out desert afterwards and we all ate that is until Emmet decided to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"So Bella. How are things between you and Jake?"

I groaned and everyone bursted out laughing, except for Edward.

His jaws were clenched together and he spoke through his teeth. "Who's Jake?" he asked angrily.

_What's wrong with him?_ I thought.

"Very funny Emmet. You know that I broke up with Jake." I said annoyingly. Edward immediately relaxed.

"So Bella. You never told us EXACTLY how you broke up with him."

Everyone was in a fit of laughter and I groaned. _Is this day over yet? _I thought.

"So what happened between them Emmet?" asked Edward confusingly.

"Well it just so happens here that our little Bella is a very, VERY bad person at picking who she dates. She came to his house up in La Push and went into his room. It was filled with Beanie Babies and Webkinz. He told her he collected them and said that he had a WHOLE bunch more in his garage. Poor old Bella here said she had to pick up Alice form the mall because she lost her keys and asked him to be just friends!"

EVERYONE was laughing right now. I blushed a dark shade of red. _This is so embarrassing. _

"Well Emmet if you're done embarrassing me now, why don't we tell everyone about the vase." I said through my gritted teeth and glared at him.

He suddenly stopped aughing. His face had shock written all over and he gave me the _don't-you-dare_ look. I smiled triumphantly and everyone looked at us confused.

I smiled sweetly at them and they kept glancing between me and Emmet.

_*Flashback*_

_Everyone was out to work that day. Emmet and I stayed at his parent's house. I was writing a chapter of my book when I heard Emmet yell 'Catch' I saw a football whizzing pass me and landed right where Esme's antique vase was. Emmet and I had to go back to the antique store and buy another one, but the sales lady said it couldn't be shipped until nest week._

_When Esme came home looking for her vase Emmet told her that he took it to get polished and that it would take about a week. She believed him and we felt relieved. _

*Back to the Present*

We talked for hours afterwards. Edward invited me to go to Boston with him on Friday and I gladly agreed. I needed to take some time off of my book and I also was excited to see Boston.

"Did I tell you I've never been anywhere farther than Albuquerque? " I told him.

He chuckled and walked me out the door. I decided to be daring tonight. After all the girls went in, I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at him shocked. I blushed and waved. He just stood there frozen. I laughed along with Alice and Rose after I told them.

When I got home, I took a long, hot shower and put on my boxer shorts and tank top. Rose and Alice were already in my room helping me pack for Boston. I saw that they had packed two suitcases full of things to bring.

"Whoa! I'm just going for TWO days! Not for a month!" I scolded at them. Alice spoke up. "Bella! You don't know where Edward is going to take you! You have to be ready for EVERY occasion possible!"

Before I could protest Rose spoke up. "Bella. If you argue now, Alice is still going to end up winning using her pout."

I sighed and nodded.

I really cannot wait until Friday! I could finally be alone with Edward and catch up. Nothing can ever go wrong! I smiled to myself and drifted to sleep.

**REVIEWS=UPDATES! PLEASE REVIEW! [; I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Finding Out and The Flight

Chapter 6

Finding Out and The Flight

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all._

BPOV:

I couldn't sleep the entire night. I was too excited for my trip with Edward. I looked at my clock and groaned. It was only 2 am. I sighed and got out of bed knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I decided to make some coffee and write another chapter for _New Moon_.

I wrote another chapter and decided to watch some TV.

Absolutely nothing was on. I sighed and decided to watch Pride and Prejudice.

I didn't realize that I drifted to sleep until I heard a very annoying pixie wake me up.

"Bella! Get up!"

I groaned. "Later Alice!"

"Fine! Suit yourself! You're going to miss your plane to Boston if you don't get your ass up now!"

That got me to wake up and I jumped up.

"Oww!"

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard Rose ask.

"Ughh. Head Rush"

She chuckled. "Yeah that's how I feel when Emmet and I---" I cut her off.

"ROSALIE HALE! I do **NOT** want to hear about your sex life with Emmet! He's like a brother to me."

I heard Alice and Rose laugh. I sighed. Was I seriously the only mature one in the house?

"Bella go get ready! I made breakfast already and Edward said he'll pick you up at noon." yelled Alice.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 11am.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier.

I heard Rose answer as I walked to the bathroom. "You were too busy sleep talking about Jake and his Beanie Babies!"

_Ugh! I hate my sleep talking!_

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower.

"Mmmm. Something smells good!" I complimented. Alice was always the chef in the house.

"I made your favorite! Scrambled eggs with chocolate chip pancakes!"

I ran up to thank her and hug her. She hugged me back.

"Group hug everyone!" I heard Rose exclaim!

I laughed and we hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you girls!"

"Bella! You'll only be gone for two days!" teased Rose.

"Yeah plus you'll be going with _Edward_." I froze. I didn't miss her emphasizing on Edward. I didn't to quickly change the subject.

"So Alice, how are things between you and Jasper?"

"It's going great! I'm just a little disappointed that he hasn't proposed yet. I mean seriously! We've been dating each other for years now!"

Rose and I laughed. We knew Jasper would be asking soon. He asked Rose and I last month to help pick out Alice's engagement ring. He's been waiting for the "right" time.

"Alice. I'm sure he'll ask soon. Maybe he'll call you right now and ask." I said sarcastically.

Rose and I snickered while Alice glared at us.

*************************************************************************

I ate my breakfast and made sure I had everything I needed for my trip to Boston. Edward called earlier to make sure I was going. I told him that I wouldn't want to go anywhere else. He chuckled and I laughed.

"Bella!" I heard Rose and Alice say.

"YES?" I yelled back.

"Edward is here!"

I ran up from my bed and got my luggage and carry-on bag.

"Bella You ready yet? Edward is outside!"

"Yeah I'm coming down right now Rose!" I quickly got my phone and went downstairs to see Rose and Alice.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" I said as I hugged them both.

I heard Alice sniffle. "We'll miss you too Bella!"

"We'll see you on Sunday all right?" said Rose.

I nodded. "Bye guys!"

I walked out of the door and took the elevator to the parking lot. I saw Edward standing next to his car. _God he looks beautiful. _His emerald sparkling eyes stared at my own. It felt like love at first sight. _Well technically this wouldn't be first sight. You've known him for years._ But, this was the first time I've actually felt so much love. _Would it be wrong if I believed in love? Am I in love? Just look at Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmet. They are in love aren't they? Then why can't I believe in it._ I decided right there that I would give into this feeling.

_OMG. I'm in love with Edward Cullen! _I mentally screamed at myself. Edward but my from my train of thought.

"Are you all right Bella?" he asked concerning.

I nodded. "Just zoned out that's all." I smiled at him and he gave me one of his famous crooked grin.

"Shall we go to the airport my kind lady" he said jokingly.

I giggled. "Why thank you kind sir."

We rode to the Port Angeles airport in comfortable silence while Claire De Lune by Debussy played.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked surprised. Nobody I knew listened to it.

"You know Debussy?" he asked obviously shocked.

"This is my favorite song." I said honestly.

"As well as mine. I'm just surprise that you know it. I don't know anyone who listens to Debussy." He said sincerely.

"Well I'm not like other people." I said smiling.

He smiled back. "I'm glad you're not. You're perfect the way you are."

_Is he flirting with me? Can he possibly feel the same way? _I thought to myself.

We stayed silent the rest of the ride there.

Once we reached the airport, Edward got out the luggage and went to buy the tickets. I argued with him for a good 10 minutes about him paying for the tickets. He just laughed at me and swiped him credit card before I could respond. _Ugh! Edward Cullen and his dazzling skills. _

We waited for our plane for 30 minutes. We talked about life, his friends in Boston, and Emmet's embarrassing jokes.

"_Now boarding flight 487 to Boston, Massachusetts first class."_

Edward and I got up and went to our seats. I showed him some of the new chapters from _New Moon_. We were talking and joking around until a stewardess came up to us.

"Can I get you anything?" she said looking directly at Edward. I felt a jolt of jealousy rage through me.

"No thank you" he said bitterly. I laughed silently to myself.

She just stood there shocked. She pouted, but it looked more like her lips were swollen from a fight. She walked away and Edward and I burst into a fit of laughter.

I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder until I heard the pilot n the intercom. "_We will be landing in about 5 minutes. Please keep your seatbelts on and thank-you for flying American Airlines."_

I felt someone tap me on my shoulders.

"Love, wake up." _Wait a minute! Did he just call me love? _I thought frantically. I was so happy! Maybe he did feel the same way about me. _No, no. You're probably just imagining things. He wouldn't want a plain Jane like you. _

"I'm up." I said tiredly. I put on my seatbelt while Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him cautiously.

"Bella. Your sleep talking hasn't changed a bit."

I gasped. Did I tell him something about my feelings? Does he know how I feel?

"What _exactly_ did you hear?" I asked blushing.

"Oh nothing. Just something about Webkinz that's all."

I sighed in relief. He doesn't know.

We got our carry-on bags and waited for our luggage.

Once we got our luggage, we went to get a rental car. Knowing Edward, he got a sliver Volvo.

"Typical Edward." I told him.

He chuckled and opened the passenger door for me. He stared into my eyes again. I didn't want anything more then to kiss him right there, but I knew I had to control myself. I could see his eyes filled with desire, but that was probably my imagination.

One thing I know is that this is going to be one **HELL **of a trip.


	8. Confessions: Love In Boston

Chapter 7

Confessions: Love in Boston

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all. I just own the plot. [: R&R._

BPOV:

_Gorgeous. _That's the only word to describe this place.

I saw all the buildings and people blur by as Edward and I sped along the streets of Boston. Everyone looked so happy especially know that it's summer.

I could see the Charles River glistening from the rays of the sun. It looked stunning. Everyone was laughing and playing with each other. That's what life is supposed to be like.

Edward suddenly cut me from my thoughts.

"Bella, we're here."

"Really? Already? Huh. I must've zoned out again."

He chuckled. "You've been doing that a lot lately. What are you thinking about?"

I froze. What was I suppose to say "Hey Edward. Guess What? I'm in love with you." Yeah that's never going to happen. He looked at me trying to figure me out. I answered him before he could say anything.

"Oh you know. Nothing of importance." I said not looking into his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but thankfully let the subject drop.

We came to a stop at his apartment and I have to say its gorgeous and that's just the lobby. There was a huge water fountain in the middle and a chandelier on top. It had white granite tile flooring and beautiful, classical music playing.

I heard someone chuckle beside me and I knew instantly it was Edward.

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked slightly confused.

"Bella. The face you made was priceless." I laughed along with him.

"Well take a picture. It'll last longer" I teased.

Before I could say or do anything he grabbed his phone and took a picture of me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You take jokes way to seriously!" He laughed and gave me his famous crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Well let's go to my apartment. I need to get the boxes out then we could take them back to the hotel. Tomorrow, I'll take you sight-seeing. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. I'd love to." I couldn't stop the sheepish grin spreading across my face. _A whole two days with Edward. _I thought happily to myself.

"Come on Bella. The elevator's here."

I nodded and walked inside. I saw the floor number he pressed. I chuckled. Typical Edward. Of course he would live in the top floor.

"What's so funny Bella?" he said starring at my eyes. He made my heart melt. I would never get over his deep, emerald eyes.

"Well. It's just that only you, Edward would live on the top floor." I said giggling.

He laughed and we walked out as the elevator doors opened.

"This way Bella."

I followed him to his apartment. It was so big. Maybe about 2 or 3 bedrooms and a huge living area. There were about 5 boxes piled up. Edward quickly grabbed them.

"You like" he asked.

"I love it!" I said happily. We both laughed and brought the boxes to the Volvo. He gave his keys to the front desk and left.

"Well that's it." He said.

"Yeah. That's it. Now you're stuck in Forks with me for the rest of your life!" I said jokingly.

He looked at me serious. _Did I say something wrong?_ I thought curiously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bella." He told me sincerely and then our yes met. There was so much intensity in his eyes and our lips were centimeters apart.

My heart started to speed up. _Omg. He's going to kiss me!_ I thought excitedly.

Just about when our lips touched we heard the bell boy come out.

_Ugh. Way to ruin the moment. _I thought. _Could this mean he feels the same way? I need to know soon. I can't keep hiding it any longer. I just have to tell him. I know I do. _I told myself.

"Sir, you forgot one of your boxes." He said smiling apologetically.

Edward sighed and his eyes were filled with disappointment. _Was he disappointed about kissing me? Or that we were interrupted? _

"Thank-you." He replied a little bitterly.

I sighed and got into the car. _We were so close. Why does everything go wrong for me?_

Edward got in the car and put the keys into the ignition.

We drove in comfortable silence to the Four Seasons Hotel.

We booked a room with TWO bed though I wouldn't mine sharing one. _Ugh Bella! Pull yourself together. He's going to think you're some crazy in love chick who can't catch a break!_

I went to change into a midnight blue dress with Chanel stilettos. Edward told me he would be taking me out to Copley Square tonight to eat dinner at the Top of the Hub.

I walked out of the bathroom and the sight caught my breath.

Edward was wearing black dress pants and a silk blue shirt. He wore black slacks and his hair was so damn gorgeous. It was messy, but don't get me wrong it is the HOTTEST hair you'll ever see in your life.

"You look beautiful Bella." He said looking straight into my eyes. I saw longing, lust, and love shine through them.

_Could he be falling for me? Me? Isabella Swan the plain Jane? This is it. _I thought. _I HAVE to tell him. I can't keep it bottled up inside any longer. I won't tell him tonight. Maybe tomorrow when we go sightseeing. _I suddenly got VERY excited about the whole idea. _Tomorrow will make or break me. And I hope it's the first option. _

He opened the door for me and I thanked him. We drove and talked about everything. We were catching up on old memories from high school and summers.

We arrived at around 8 pm and it was busy. Edward managed to get us a private table off to the side where we could see the entire city.

"It looks absolutely breathtaking." I said admirably.

"But it's nothing compared to you Bella." He replied honestly.

We just stared at each other for what felt like hours. Oh how much I wanted to kiss his lips right now. We had our beautiful moment together until our server came.

"Good Evening! Welcome to the Top of the Hub. I'm Jessica and I'll be your server. What may I get you?"

"Um." I looked quickly over to the menu.

"I'll have a alfredo spaghetti."

"And I'll have Chicken Parmesan pasta." Edward quickly replied.

"Your orders will be right up." And with that she left.

"Edward, have you written any more songs lately?" I asked curiously.

"I'm actually writing a song right now." He said with a little tint of blush. _Why is he blushing?_

"Oh that's great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Actually you inspired it Bella."

"Really?"

"Bella I can't keep this hidden any longer. You are beautiful Bella. In every way shape or form. You are my sun in the darkness and the only person worth living for. I've never felt anything like this with anyone else. When you look into my eyes, my heart just melts away. I can feel that electricity jolting through my body whenever you give me the slightest touch. You are my savior Bella. My light in the sky. You are my angel. I've never wanted anyone else but you. You make my problems melt away at just the look of you. Bella. You are the world to me. You're my reason for my existence. I can't keep this any longer. Bella. You're it for me. I'll wait for you Bella. Forever. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said starring straight into my eyes. His eyes filled with hope, love, and desire. _He loves me._ I thought. _Me plain Jane?_

"Edward I---"

**Want to know what happens? CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! REVIEWS=UPDATES. **


	9. Love At Last

Chapter 8

Love At Last

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all. I just own the plot._

BPOV:

I couldn't move. I was absolutely speechless. I cold feel the tears of happiness swell in my eyes.

_He loves me._ I thought mentally. _Omg. Edward Cullen loves me!_

He said my name like it was meant to be worshipped. Those words that he said completed me. It was going to be me and Edward forever.

I didn't realize that the tears that hadn't shed, shed.

"Oh don't cry Bella. I know that you don't feel the same way, but I just had to get it out. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I'll wait for you, forever. You are the only person I want to be with." He said starring at my eyes.

"I---"I started to speak, but no coherent sentences would form in my move.

Then I did the impossible. My most desirable thing I ever wanted.

I pressed my lips to Edward's. That was the best kissed I have ever shared. There was so much passion and so much desire. His face looked shocked, but then he kissed me back. His tongue were begging for entrance and I gave it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, he won. Our lips moved in perfect harmony and as one. _This is it. _I thought. _I'm going to spend forever with him. _

There was so much desire and passion that I broke the kiss and gasped for air. We were in our own little world. I forgot all about the surrounding people and the entire place. It was just me and Edward.

"Edward. I love you too." I said looking up at his eyes.

He was speechless, to say the most. There was so many emotions swimming through his eyes. Love, lust, desire, relief, happiness, but the emotion I didn't understand was the guilt. _Why does he feel guilty?_

"Bella. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I knew then that you were the one for me. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Bella. You said it yourself. You didn't believe in love and I feel like I'm pressuring you. I don't want that Bella. I actually want to prove to you that love exist I--- I cut him off with another kiss.

_Damn! _I thought. I can never get over his kisses. They were filled with so much passion.

"Edward is this why you feel guilty?" I asked looking at his face.

It hurt me, to say at the least. His face was filled with guilt. I couldn't let my Greek Adonis fell this guilt. He didn't deserve it.

"Edward. Listen to me. You don't have to feel guilty. No. You SHOULDN'T feel guilty. Edward. I've realized something. I see the way Alice and Rose are with Jasper and Emmet. I really do think love exists because I've already found the love of my life."

I smiled at him.

"Edward Cullen, I'm in love with you!"

He looked so shocked. His eyes were soaring with happiness.

I couldn't help, but laugh. He laughed along with me and pulled me into another kiss.

"Do you truly mean it Bella." He looked so hopeful.

"Yes, Edward. I love you. I don't want anyone else!" I said smiling.

He gave me his famous crooked grin.

"As I love you Bella." He kissed me again.

I heard music started to play.

"Would you like to dance love?"

_He called me love._

I couldn't help the sheepish grin spreading across my face.

"Edward, as much as I love you, you know very well I can't even walk straight without tripping. I'm a klutz." I said trying to be serious, but my sarcasm took over.

"But you're the klutz that I love. " he said teasingly.

He looked at me and pouted.

"Ugh. It must run in the family!" I said to him.

He looked confused.

"That's how Alice gets whatever she wants. You and your family. How can I say no to that pout." I said trying to be serious.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Well then. May I have this dance, love."

I sighed. "As long as you catch me as I fall."

"Forever." He promised.

He took my hand and pulled me toward the dancing area.

I could stay into his arms forever. Oh how I love this man.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I snuggled into his chest and he swayed us along the dance floor. I looked up and kissed him. He kissed me back. I broke the kiss and smiled. He smiled back.

"Love, do you want to go back to the hotel."

I nodded and we paid for the food and left.

He opened the car door and I kissed him before I got in. He put the keys in the ignition and we held hands as he drove.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. More than life itself."

I smiled.

We arrived at the hotel and went into our room.

I felt so exhausted. I went to take a shower and put on my pajamas.

I saw Edward wearing his tight t-shirt and boxer shorts. Oh god. He looked gorgeous. I could see his abs and muscles.

"See something you like?" he teased.

I decided to tease him back.

"Well not something. More like someone."

He grinned and pulled me into a kiss.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Which movie?" I asked. I really wouldn't mind just kissing him.

"Umm. I don't know. You pick."

I looked through the movies until I found my favorite: The Notebook.

I put it on and snuggled into Edward's chest on the bed.

We really didn't even pay attention to the movie. We just kissed each other until the movie ended.

"I love you Edward." I said dreamily.

"I love you too, Bella. Words cannot even explain how much."

I sighed happily and fell asleep into Edward's arms.

I woke up still entangled in Edward's embrace.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. I decided to have a little fun.

I started kissing his neck and then his jaw line and then he moaned. I chuckled.

"Well good morning Edward." I said a grin.

"Mmmm. The best morning I've woken up to."

I laughed and snuggled next to him.

I can't believe how truly lucy I am. _Well what are we? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what? _I decided to ask.

"Edward." I said looking at him. He looked so happy starring at me. I smiled.

"Yes, love."

"What are we?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"What do you mean my love?" He said confusingly as his forehead creased.

"What are we to each other?"

He did the thing I didn't think he would do. He pulled me up so I was laying on top of him and turned it into a full-blown make-out session. He chuckled as I pulled away.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do the honors and be my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Such a silly question Edward! Of course I would be. I'm so lucky to have you. I honestly don't know what I'd do with my life without you." I said sincerely.

"Bella. I love you with my entire heart. Whatever we'll go through, we'll do it together. I'm never leaving you." He said those words so perfectly and so honestly.

I smiled at him. "Good because I'm never leaving you either."

He kissed my forehead and got up.

"Let's go sightseeing today love."

"Oh. I would love to!" I replied enthusiastically. I went up and brushed my teeth.

Today was going to be a great day.

**REVIEWS=UPDATES. THANKS FOR READING. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIEWS ;]**


	10. Sightseeing Surprise & The Question

**sorry for not updating faster. I've been really busy. As a reward, I made this chapter the longest! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**REVIWS=UPDATES**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sightseeing Surprise & the Question

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all._

BPOV:

Edward and I got read to go sightseeing for the day. I pulled on my jean shorts and an Abercrombie t-shirt with a juicy couture sweater (courtesy of Alice).

Edward walked out of the bathroom in plaid Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt that clung onto his chest showing his defined abs.

"See something you like?" he asked teasing.

"Why yes I do." I said and I tip-toed to kiss him.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking about going to Boston Common first and then getting lunch at Legal Seafood's. Then maybe going to walk along the Charles River. We could go see the Museum of Fine Arts or go to Faneuil Hall."

"That sounds great! Just let me get my bag and sunglasses, then we can go." I pecked him on the lips and went to get my bag.

"Let's go love." Our hands entwined together and he kissed my hand.

"I love you Edward." I said as we were walking outside of the lobby.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan. More than I love anyone else." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked so damn gorgeous in the sunlight. His hair was shining brightly and was a lighter bronze and his skin almost sparkled in the light. His eyes was filled with so much intensity and passion.

"I honestly don't know how lucky I am." I told him sincerely as we began our walk to Boston Common. Our hands were entwined with each other and he held me closely.

"Why would you say that love?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes. Did he honestly think nothing of himself?

"Edward. You're perfect. You can have anyone you want and still, you chose me. I don't understand why though." I mumbled the last part. I looked at Edward's face and there was so many emotions running through him. Frustration, desire, and most importantly love.

"Bella, you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful, talented women I have ever met. Love, we are meant for each other. You are kind, caring, funny, and selfless. You would give up anything for anyone. So I have to say that I'M the lucky one. I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You are mine forever. The thought of being with someone else is unbearable. It makes me sick to my stomach. You're the only one for me Isabella Marie Swan. I can't imagine life without you. I love you Bella. ONLY you." He was so sincere and so honest it was going to make a heart break.

I had tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks and Edward rubbed them away with his thumbs.

I kissed him with as much passion as I could and he did the same. I laughed and he laughed back we were kissing again until we were interrupted.

"Excuse me sir and miss." It was a photographer taking pictures of Boston Common.

"I know I have no right to ask, but I am the photographer for Vogue and People magazine and we are doing a front page magazine article about Boston and I was wondering if I could use the pictures that I took of you to use on the magazine. Front page."

Edward and I were looking at each other and I was giving him the _are-you-serious _look. I nodded my head to Edward and he did the same.

"Of course you can. Can we just see the pictures before you submit the." Edward replied smoothly.

"Of course. Thank-you so much and I have to say that I have never seen a couple such as the two of you. I've taking many pictures of couples, but I can ACTUALLY feel the love radiating around you. I've never seen any two people so in love and feel so deep for each other. This is going to make sales skyrocket. I'm Chris by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chris." I replied. I shook hands with him and he showed us the pictures. I have to say that the pictures were amazing. There were pictures of us with our hands intertwined and walking and when the he rubbed his thumbs on my cheeks . There was also when we were kissing.

"Wow. I can totally agree that these pictures are amazing." I told Edward quietly. He gave me his crooked smile.

"Love, you were actually stunning." I kissed him and smiled.

"Thank-you so much Chris. When will this issue of Vogue and People be issued?" I heard Edward ask Chris.

"Well hey are both going to be issued tomorrow. Oh shot! I'm going to be late for the deadline! No really thank-you! You may have made m career." He pulled out his business card.

"If you need anything, just call okay. Thanks a lot. I can tell you two lovebirds will last forever! Give me your addresses so I can send you a copy First-Class tomorrow!" He wrote down our addresses and before he left, he winked at us.

I laughed as well as Edward.

"Well that was interesting and unexpected." He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"I think it was nice of him. I mean it's not everyday your in the cover of a magazine." We both laughed at that.

"Come on love. I want to take around the park." I nodded and entwined our hands. His arm was around my waist. We walked down that path and up the little hill. The sun was shining brightly and I could see all the busy cars and people down there. The kids were playing and it was beautiful.

That got me thinking. _Do I want kids? Of course I do. With Edward. But does he want kids? _

I was thinking so mindlessly that I didn't even notice we were sitting on a bench until Edward said "Love, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking."

"Would you please tell me love. Please." He was begging and pouting. How could I not say no? It hurt me when he pleaded like that.

I sighed. "Okay, BUT you have to promise me you won't over think anything."

"Okay, love." He gave me his crooked grin.

I sighed. "I was thinking that would you ever want kids?"

He sighed in relief. That confused me.

"What" I asked confused. He didn't look mad.

"Bella. I thought it was going to be something bad. Of course I want kids, and with no one except for you." He looked me straight in the eyes when he said this. There was so much love and longing in his eyes. I pulled him into a kiss and he kissed me back.

I smiled at him.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't Love?" He asked while kissing my neck.

"I don't know. I thought you wanted kids, just not with me." I sighed not looking at him. He pulled me to look at him. There was frustration in his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan.-I winced. He only used that if he's completely serious- I told you already and I'll tell you again. I love YOU. No one else. It's been that way for quite awhile. You are everything a women dreams of being. You make me ecstatic when your with me. I don't want anyone else. You are beautiful and you're the most intelligent women I've met and believe me when I say this Bella. I'm never going to leave you. I've waited to long for you. I know you love me and I love you. You are my other half. I'm not whole without you. I want you to be the mother of my children one day. I'll wait for it Bella."

I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my cheeks. Why can't I just see that he loves ME.

"I love you Edward." I kissed him softly.

"I love you too Bella. More than you can imagine." I was about to say something until he crashed his lips down to mine. I could never get used to his kisses; it was like we were moving as one.

I smiled at him.

"Come on, love. Let's get lunch."

"Edward. I don't want to go. Besides I'm not hungry. I would much rather stay the entire day here with you."

He was about to respond until my stomach grumbled.

_Way to ruin the moment._ I thought.

Edward chuckled. "How can you possibly say your not hungry? Your stomach was practically protesting." He was trying to dazzle me.

I sighed and mumbled _stupid dazzling skills._

"What was that love?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go."

We walked to the Legal Seafood restaurant, which was about 10 minutes away. Edward and I took pictures at the park and in front of buildings. We ate and paid for our food.

"What do we do know?" I asked him while getting up.

"Well, we can go to Faneuil Hall and then I have a surprise at the end of the day." He smirked when he said surprise.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked skeptically. I knew how overboard Alice can go, but with Edward, I can't be too sure about anything.

"You'll absolutely enjoy it, Bella."

I sighed. "Edward You know I hate surprises and I really don't like the idea--- " I was cut off by Edward kissing me before I could finish.

"Bella, I love spending money on you. I want to spoil you rotten. You know perfectly well money is not and issue."

I sighed. This is not going anywhere.

"Okay." He kissed me and I kissed back.

"Let's go love." He wrapped his arm around my waist and he began walking.

We made it to Faneuil Hall pretty fast. It took us about 5 minutes.

We walked inside of the Bostonian Society Museum Shop and I found the perfect gift for Jasper and Esme.

"Edward. Wouldn't Jasper love this." I told him pointing to the old journal from the Civil.

"I know he'll love it."

Edward asked the lady if he could buy it, but he wouldn't tell me the price knowing that I'll only complain.

I looked around the shop for something else. I found something that caught my eye.

It was a golden necklace chain with emeralds and pearls. It would look perfect on Esme.

"We should get Esme this." I said pointing at the necklace.

He smiled lovingly at me. "I know she'll love I Bella."

I asked the lady to wrap it up and I swiped my credit before Edward could.

"Isabella Marie. I was going to pay for that."

I laughed and soon, he joined in as well. We walked out with Esme's and Jasper's gift.

We walked to Coach and I bought Alice a new pair of sunglasses and Rosalie a new, C letter with pink striped bag.

"Edward, why don't you go into the Best of Boston Store and pick out a few books. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure, love?" He asked me questionably.

"Of course I am." I pecked his cheek and he left.

I went to go into the Victoria's Secret store. I wanted tonight to be special. I got a lacy, black bra with a matching lace panty.

I paid for my purchase and left to go meet Edward. I hid my Victoria's Secret bag in Jasper's Bag.

"Hey Edward. Did you get any books?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yeah. I picked up a couple of cd's as well. We should get going. I don't want you to miss your surprise. " I smiled.

"Can we go back to the hotel first, Edward."

"Of course, love. I can never say no to your pretty face." I pecked him on the lips and we began walking hand in hand.

It took us about 10 minutes to arrive to the hotel.

"Just tell me one little detail Edward. Is it formal wear?"

"Yes love." I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower bringing along my little black dress and the new bra and panty I bought. I showered my hair with my strawberry shampoo I knew Edward loved. I got dressed and grabbed my make-up bag. I used very little make up. Only some mascara and eyeliner.

I came out of the bathroom and I froze. I saw my Edward in a tux. God he looked beautiful. His hair was exactly the way I liked it. It looked so untamable. His eyes were locked on mine. It roamed up and down my body and I blushed.

"You look very breathtakingly gorgeous love. I have very little control right now." He whispered into my ear and nibbling it.

I let out a small moan and he chuckled.

"Lets go love. I" don't want to be late." I nodded and let him lead the way. When we got down to the lobby, everyone had there eyes on us. I blushed and we left.

Edward rented a limo for the night. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going. We were talking about Muse until the car stopped. The driver opened the door and Edward came out pulling me with him.

I gasped at the sight. We were on the dock of the Charles River and there wa a boat there. The moon was shimmering down and the stars were sparkling at the water.

"It's gorgeous!" I said breathtakingly. "Thank-you." I pressed my lips to his.

"I love you Bella. I want the best that I can give to you."

A sweet smile spread across my lips and Edward and I went inside the boat. It was beautifully decorated inside with candles and roses everywhere.

We ordered our dinner and the boat cruised down the river.

We were dancing and then all of the sudden, Edward stopped.

"Bella." He said. I looked at him confused. He looked so nervous. He then knelt down on one knee and I froze. _Is he doing what I think he's doing._

He grabbed a small, black velvet box out of his pocket and said "Isabella Marie Swan. You are my everything. I don't know what my life would be like without you. You've made me the happiest man in the world. I love you Isabella and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to have kids and grow old. I want you to be my wife and to spend every single day with you. Isabella will you marry me?" He opened the small, black velvet box and I gasped.

**CLIFFIE! REVEIWS= UPDATES! **


	11. The Answer and Home Sweet Home

Chapter 10

The Answer & Home

**A/N: **i WANT TO THANK ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR READIN THIS STORY! YOU ALL REALLY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND MORE. I HAVE REVIEWS SAYING THAT "DIDN'T HE JUST ASK HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND THIS MORNING?" WELL I'M HERE TO ANSWER THAT REVIEW. YEAH, SO EDWARD DID ASK HER THAT MORNING, BUT THEY'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOREVER AND THAT WAS ALL THAT MATTERED. PLUS THIS IS MY STORY AND I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT WITH IT [; ANYWAYS READ AND **REVIEW FOR UPDATES!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE 14 SECOND WITH 4 SECOND KISS OF NEW MOON. THE FIRST SCENE RELEASED! SO REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA SEE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all._

BPOV:

I was shocked to say the least. There in front of me stood the man I love and he was proposing to me! I felt so speechless. I knew e was it for me- ever since that first moment I saw him. When he spoke those words to me I felt the tears fill my eyes. He looked at me like he was waiting for something. _What was he waiting for?_I thought mentally.

"Bella, love. Are you okay? If this is all to fast, forget I just said anyt---" I realized then that I was crying, but tears of joy. I cut him off and kissed him with so much love and passion. I've never kissed that way with anyone before and that was probably the best kiss of my life.

I broke off from the kiss.

"Yes" I breathed in the air. His head snapped up and he just looked star struck. I have to say his face looked adorable.

"What did you say?" he asked me not convincingly.

"Yes Edward I'll mar---"But before I could finish, I was pulled into Edward's chest and he kissed me. He opened the black, velvet box and inside was an engagement ring. I gasped.

The face was long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I have never seen anything like it before.

"It was my grandmother's ring. She told me to give to the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I cannot wait to make you my wife Isabella Marie Swan. I'll love you everyday of forever. I'll be there for you in the ups and the downs. You are my life."I started crying again and blushed. He slid the ring on my left hand. It looked like it truly belonged there.

He picked me up bridal style and I hadn't even realized that we were in the car. The car stopped at the hotel and he carried me inside. Tonight was the night that I gave my all to Edward. I gave him my love and most desire. When we arrived into the room we made it to the bedroom. It was pure ecstasy and there was so much love and passion. That was the night when Edward and I made love. The night I will remember for eternity.

I woke up to a pair of strong warm arms. I smiled as I remembered what happened last night. Last night was the best night of my life. I will never forget it. It was the beginning of the future for me.

I looked up and saw Edward smile in his sleep. He looked so god- damn cute and gorgeous. I can't believe he's all mine.

I decided to tease him then. I lightly sucked on his neck and jaw line purposely not kissing his lips. He let out a soft moan and I chuckled. He opened his eyes and gave me the biggest smile that I've seen. Our legs were still entwined together.

"Good morning Mrs. soon-to-be Cullen." He started to nibble my ear and I giggled.

"Why hello Mr. Cullen." I kissed his soft and tenderly. I looked into his beautiful, green emerald eyes and I have never seen so much love and devotion in them.

"I can't wait to make you my wife Bella." We stared at each other for what felt like hours until he looked at the clock.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, love. As much as I want to stay here in your arms, we have a flight to catch."

I pouted and he chuckled lightly and kissed me.

I got up from the bed and saw Edward staring intensely at me. It was then that I realized that I was completely naked in front of my fiancé.

I blushed and ran to the bathroom, but Edward was faster. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and kissed me on my neck and lips.

"Mind if join you?" he asked slyly. I giggled and grabbed his arm and went into the shower.

*******

After our shower, I got dressed and started to pack my things. I looked at my left finger and smiled_. I am going to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. _I froze when I felt a pair of arms grab my waist. I looked up and saw that it was Edward.

"The ring looks beautiful on you my Bella. It looks like it was made to fit." I pecked his cheek and went over to grab the camera.

After Edward and I took pictures, we go all of our things packed and went down to the elevator to the lobby. Edward put our things into the rental car and we drove to Logan Airport. We were talking about locations for the wedding, when suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked on the phone.

"Don't you dare "HELLO" me Isabella Swan!" I laughed as Alice started yelling.

"Why, what could I do to you my little pixie?" Edward chuckled along.

"Well, let's start here. I come home from Jazzy's apartment to find two magazines with you and Edward on the front page. KISSING! How could you not have told me?"

"Aww. Alice don't be upset. Plus, I have something to make it up for you and yes Edward and I are together."

"Well, how are you going to make it up for me ?" asked Alice professionally. I laughed.

"Well, it's a surprise. You just have to gather everyone at the Chez Shea at 6pm and I'll tell everyone the surprise then, okay?"

"Okay, but it better be a very good surprise Bella." She said warningly.

"Of course it is Alice. We'll see you then. Love you!"

"Love you too." And with that I hung up the phone and looked over at Edward who was grinning.

"So I'm guessing the surprise is that were engaged right?"

"Of course it is." I replied and he gave me his famous crooked grin.

We arrived at the airport with and hour left to spare. We went to the waiting area for our flight. Edward sat down and I sat on his lap. I kissed his nose playfully and he laughed and kissed me on the lips. I didn't realize how long we were kissing until I heard the stewardess on the intercom.

"_All first- class passengers flying flight 245 to Seattle, Washington_ _please board the plane."_

I got off Edward's lap and blushed. He chuckled at my blush and got our carry-on items. We got to our seats-right next to the window. I cuddled in Edward's chest and arms and he gently stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I can stay here forever in your arms." I whispered to him sincerely.

"Me too love. Me too." The moment was perfect and peaceful until the stewardess came. Her uniform wasn't even a uniform. She looked like a member of the mile-high club with fish-nets and the shortest skirt I've seen and don't even get m started on her shirt. It looked like it was made for a baby!

"Can I get you anything?" That had a double meaning to it. She was trying to whisper seductively to Edward. Does she not see that he's holding and kissing me? Is she that blind! My anger flared.

"No thank-you. I can take care of MY fiancé just fine." And with that, I kissed him. She gave me a death glare and I smirked at her. She huffed and stomped away.

Edward and I burst out laughing after that.

Just as I stopped laughing, Edward whispered in my ear seductively "You know you look extremely sexy when you're jealous." He nibbled in my ear and I could see that see has an-err- problem down south. I started to massage him there and he let out soft moan. We were interrupted by the sound of the pilot on the intercom.

"_Welcome to flight 245 to Seattle, Washington. Thank-you for choosing American Airlines. We should arrive at Seattle in approximately 4 hours. Please put your seatbelt on and our flight can begin."_

I groaned in protest just wanting to stay in Edward's arms. I sighed and reluctantly put my seatbelt on.

I heard Edward chuckle and pouted. He wrapped me in his arms and I drifted to sleep.

*******

I woke up curled into Edward's embrace and heard the voice of the pilot on the intercom.

"_All passengers. Please put on your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Seattle shortly."_

I kissed Edward and got back into my seat and put on my seatbelt.

We landed and Edward smiled at me and extended his arm and held me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and got our carry-on bags. We left the airplane and went to get Edward's Volvo in the airport parking lot. He opened the car door for me and drove me home. We arrived at the penthouse and we didn't see anybody's car in the parking lot.

"Edward come upstairs with me" I whispered to him seductively. His head snapped up and he smiled. He carried me bridal style upstairs and I opened the door. He closed it with his foot and carried me to my bedroom. _My life is perfect. Nothing can go wrong. _I thought to myself. Little did I know that something terrible is leaking its way through to ruin everything. Edward is my life; my everything. With him, I am home sweet home.

**IMPORTANT! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE 14 SECOND WITH 4 SECOND KISS OF NEW MOON. THE FIRST SCENE RELEASED! SO REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA SEE IT!**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**NEW MOON TRAILER ON SUNDAY AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS 9PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME. TUNE IN AND WATCH! IT LOOKS AMAZING!**

**ALSO GO TO TO VOTE FOR TWLIGHT AS BEST MOVIE AND THE MANY OTHER CATEGORIES IT IS RATED FOR! (LIKE BEST KISS AND FIGHT SCENE) [:**

* * *

**REVIEWS=UPDATES! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE UPDATES! [; CANNOT WAIT OT SEE THE NEW MOON TRAILER ON SUNDAY AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS! IT LOOKS AMAZING!**


	12. Happiness Ruined

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Happiness Ruined**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all!_

**BPOV:**

After mine and Edward's "activity" in the bedroom we started to get ready for the dinner at Chez Shea. I sighed as I looked at the clock.

"Do we really have to go?" I pouted and Edward sighed. He didn't want to leave as well. I could stay wrapped in his embrace forever. I felt so safe and loved in his arms.

"Love, you do realize that you invited the right?" He chuckled at me. _UGH! Why did I have to tell them to go?_ I thought angrily to myself.

"I guess you're right then." I started to get up, but Edward pulled me into a kiss. I broke the kiss and pecked his cheek.

I got up and took a warm, steamy shower. I put on my robe and went into my walk-in closet. I looked around, but didn't see anything I liked. There were t-shirts, sweaters, sweats, cardigans, tank tops, and then I finally found the dresses. The closet was HUGE! I actually got lost the first time I came in here.

I looked at the dresses then finally, on caught my eyes. It was a David Meister one shoulder midnight blue cocktail dress. It had a satin bow at the shoulder topping a slender silhouette. It looked gorgeous. I was about to try it on, but then my eyes saw the perfect shoes to match. They were Jimmy Choo Peep-Toe sandals with a shimmery snakeskin platform with crisscross straps.

I tried my out fit on and looked in the mirror. It looked beautiful on me! The dress hugged my curves in all the right places and made me look very slender and tall.

I went into the living room to the vanity. I did my makeup: light smokey eyes with little mascara and light pink lip gloss.

I turned around and saw my fiancé standing in front of me. He looked like a Greek God. I've never seen a more handsome human being and I'm not being biased either. He wore a simple black Burberry tuxedo and his hair was still the way I loved it: untamable.

I saw his eyes darting up and down my body. I chuckled at him and used his favorite line.

"See something you like?" I asked him playfully.

"Something I love actually." He said. I giggled.

"Well that something must be something very special."

"Oh. The most special thing I've ever had in my life."

I looked at the clock and we had about 30 minutes to get there. Edward saw what I was looking at and sighed.

"I guess we should be going now Bella." I nodded and kissed his lips. We walked out of the penthouse and went to Edward's Volvo. He opened the door for me and I thanked him. Edward started driving and then I got really nervous.

"Edward." I asked.

"Yes love?"

"What will everyone think? Do you think they will think that it's too fast? Or will they think that I'm not good for you." I asked, but said the last part quietly.

Edward pulled over into a parking lot and looked at me.

"Bella, love. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I love and you love me. That's all that matters. We know it is the right thing to do and we'll be together forever. You're mine Bella. I've waited to long for you. You are going to be Mrs. Cullen soon. Everyone else's opinion does not count. Plus, I really believe that they will al l be happy for us. They love us Bella. They even tried to push me to ask you out long ago, but I was too scared to ask. Everyone WILL be thrilled that you're going to be my wife Bella."

"Really?" I asked unconvincingly. I knew I was being silly. I just didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"Really Bella. They will be thrilled."

I relaxed and nodded. He kissed me and started to drive again. We drove in comfortable silence as Claire De Lune filled the air. We arrived at the Chez Shea and asked the waiter for reservations under Cullen. When we got to our table, we saw Rose, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Emmet. _I wonder where Carlisle is. _I thought to myself.

Before I even took a step, Alice came barging over.

"Bella I'm so happy for you." I smiled and thanked her and everyone.

"Would you please explain the pictures of you two on People magazine?" asked Rose.

I sighed and told them the whole story about Chris and Boston.

Everyone was happy for us- just like Edward said, but they didn't know about our engagement. After everyone ordered there food, Edward and I decided to tell them.

"Everyone, Edward and I have a surprise to tell you." Everyone looked at us anxiously. Alice practically bounced off of her chair. Before I could finish, Edward said the rest.

"Bella and I are engaged." Everyone stared wide eyed at us with there mouths hanging open.

"Are you serious?" Alice said unconvincingly.

"Yes" I told her and showed her the ring.

"OMG. It's grandma's engagement ring! I'm so happy for you guys." Alice and Jasper ran up and hugged us.

"Good job Eddie. Make sure you take care of her." Jasper said warningly and teasingly. I laughed as well as everyone else. Emmet and Rosalie both congratulated us and then there was Esme.

Esme walked up to both of us and kissed us both on the cheek.

"Bella, I have always thought of you as my daughter, and now you really can be. You are my daughter in every way. I am so happy Edward has found someone as kind and caring as you. You two are made for each other. Welcome to the family!" She smiled brightly and genuinely at me. Tears swelled my eyes and I hugged her.

"Thank-you Esme." I said while tears of happiness streamed down.

"No thank- you Bella. You've made my son the happiest I have ever seen him." She turned and faced Edward.

"You better take care of Bella, Edward and I am so happy for you." Edward gave her a hug and she kissed his cheek.

"B-E-L-L-A!" I heard Alice call.

"How much do you love me?" she asked so sad. It almost hurt me to see her like this.

"Alice, I love you so much, but why would you ask. You know how much I do." I said confused.

"Can I PLEASE plan your wedding? Please Bella please! I promise I won't go overboard!" She gave me her pout and I groaned. How could I resist the pout.

I sighed reluctantly and said "Fine Alice, you can plan my wedding."

"YAY! Thank you so much Bella. Rust, me you won't regret it. We have to pick out the wedding cake, flowers, locations, catering, and ----" I cut her off then.

"Alice, I just got engaged yesterday! Why are you planning now?" I asked. I really wasn't a big fan of being the center of attention.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella. Do you know how much effort and time it takes to plan a wedding?" I was about to reply when she cut me off.

"Don't answer that. Bella. I thought you said I could plan your wedding. I just want everything to be perfect." She said sadly with a pout. It broke my heart to see Alice this way.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice. You can start planning the wedding." Her face immediately brightened up.

"Thank you Bella!" She ran over to talk plans over with Rose. I sighed and decided to look for Edward. He was talking to Jasper and Emmet about me.

I heard Emmet say warningly to Edward.

"If you hurt Bella, Edward, you'll have to deal with me. I want her to be happy- even if you're my brother. She's my little sister."

I heard Edward say "I would never hurt her Emmet. She's my life. I wouldn't survive without her. I love her so much it hurts. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I smiled at that.

Emmet patted Edward on the back. "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks Emmet" he said. This was all so sweet. There was so much love surrounding the restaurant. I decided to cut in then.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and Edward froze. I chuckled and he relaxed once he turned around and saw me. I tip-toed and kissed him.

"I told you everyone would me thrilled" he said while I was snuggled in his chest.

"Of course. You're always right!" I said jokingly. We both laughed and sat down at the table.

Our food arrived and we all ate. Alice kept begging me to make the color of the wedding pink, but she already used her pout to plan the wedding and there's NO way that it's going to be pink.

"Alice. I want it to be blue." I said arguing with her.

She sighed. "But Bella, pink is so pretty!" I rolled my eyes at her and gave Edward a _save-me-right-now _look. He chuckled and shrugged at me. The traitor! I tried to give him my best glare, but I couldn't. I could never be mad at Edward.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head. "Alice. I have a compromise for you."

Her head jerked up and she eyed me suspiciously. "Okay what is it?" she asked skeptically.

"You make the color blue- she was going to argue then but I cut her- and you get to design my wedding dress!" I said smugly.

She squealed and thanked e. "Okay deal! I can't wait to design it Bella. I'm going to make it beautiful. Pure white or ivory? No I think pure white would look better." And she kept rambling on and on to herself.

I looked over at Esme and noticed that I forgot to ask about Carlisle. I looked at Edward and asked "Where is Carlisle?"

"I have no idea love. Let me ask mom." He turned to Esme.

"Mom, where is dad?" he asked.

"Oh. He had an emergency at the hospital about a test result on one of his patients. I thought he would arrive sooner. I think it must be really important, but I know he would be so happy and proud of you." She said sincerely.

Edward smiled and thanked her and just then my phone rang. I picked it up and it said Carlisle.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella is that you?" he asked in a rush voice.

"Yes Carlisle. How are you?"

"Bella, I need you to come to the hospital IMMEDIATELY. No questions ask. There is not enough time. You need to come now. Bring Edward if you want to too. " He said sincerely and urgent.

"Okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, but hurry!" he exclaimed.

Edward looked at me curiously.

"That was Carlisle. He said I had to go to the hospital now. I have no idea why. He said it was an emergency and there is no time to waste." I started to get up and grab my coat and Edward followed me.

We said goodbye to the family telling them there was an emergency and raced to the hospital.

_What could it be?_ I thought to myself. _I hope it isn't Charlie, but surely Carlisle would tell me on the phone if it was. _I got really nervous. Edward made soothing circles with his thumb.

What I didn't know was that tonight was the night that I'm going to find out the biggest fight of my life. Happiness was ruined.

* * *

**OH CLIFFIE! REVIEWS=UPDATES. PROBABLY ONE MORE UPDATE UNTIL WEDNESDAY. SORRY I'M GOING ON A SCHOOL CAMPING TRIP. THIS PART IS THE GOOD PART. IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS!**


	13. Diagnosis & The Last Night

Chapter 12

Diagnosis & The Last Night

**DISCLAIMER: **_The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all [:_

**BPOV:**

My heart beat faster and faster. I didn't know what the outcome is. Edward raced to the hospital and probably broke all the speeding laws.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella. I'm sure that this emergency is small and can be fixed."

I didn't answer him. I knew this was bad. Carlisle wouldn't be this urgent if it wasn't bad. I knew Edward was only trying to make me feel better. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles on my hand, but I still couldn't relax.

We made it to the hospital in record time. Edward parked the car and opened the door for me. We raced to the main lobby and saw Carlisle's secretary.

"Hi. We're here to see Carlisle. He said it was an emergency." Edward said in a rushed voice. I got very scared then. I hope it wasn't something that bad.

"Yes. Go right up to his office."

"Thank-you." I said and we ran up the stairs.

We made it to Carlisle's office and walked in. He was with Emmet and Jasper too. _How'd they get here so fast? _I thought to myself. _And why are they here?_ I broke away from my thoughts.

"Carlisle, what's the emergency?" I asked.

"Bella, Edward. You need to take a seat."

I nervously sat down. Jasper and Emmet were looking at me with such a sad face and they were totally depressed. They looked as if someone had died.

"Carlisle, can you please tell us the emergency already?" begged Edward. My breathing started to hitch. I hope it isn't something bad.

"Bella. Do you remember the day that you came here for your check up?" he asked slowly and sadly.

I nodded in understanding.

"Bella when I took your blood test it took about three days to get in because they had to do it again."

I looked at him confused. "What does that have to do with this emergency?"

"Bella. I was called to the hospital before Esme and I were going to meet you two for dinner."

I nodded and urged him to go on.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You're a daughter to me in every way I don't know why this has happened to you. Bella, you have leukemia."

My world froze. _I have cancer. _That thought kept running through my head. Silent tears were streaming down my face. Edward hugged me so tightly that it hurt.

"Bella, we will get through this. You WILL get better."

Tears were also streaming down his cheeks. This image of Edward broke my heart. I couldn't form coherent thoughts. I was speechless. I didn't know that I would have cancer.

"Bella." Carlisle said slowly.

"How bad is it?" I whispered to him. He gave me a grave expression._ That bad. _I thought to myself.

"Bella I'm so sorry. You have to have a bone marrow transplant. The cancer has spread to your kidney, so you would have to have a kidney transplant as well."

Edward was still cradling me until he spoke up.

"You have o start her up on chemotherapy and radiation. The sooner the better, I'm not going to lose Bella. Not now. Not ever. Bella, please don't leave me. You have to fight this." Edward told Carlisle and then looked at me. I nodded and he kissed me.

"Bella, as Edward said, the sooner the better. I will only allow you to go back to your house for tonight and then tomorrow, you will have to start treatment. Emmet, Jasper, and I will go through the procedure with you in the morning." Edward was about to protest, but he cut him off.

"Edward. I cannot allow you to be involve in Bella's case. You know the rules. No emotional connection between doctors and patients. I'm sorry son."

Edward looked in understanding.

"I want to go home." I told him quietly.

He nodded and carried me to the car as we said our goodbyes to Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle. They were talking over what procedures for me to take. This was there specialty. Knowing Edward, if I ever came close to dying, he wouldn't give up. This is his field of medicine. He would NEVER give up on me.

"Love it's all going to be alright. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I know it will be rough, but you're strong Bella. So strong. I love you never EVER forget that. I'm here for you."

"I love you too Edward." I started sobbing on his chest. He cradled me and when I stopped crying, we started to drive.

"Love, would you like to go to your house or mine?" I thought about that. I wanted the comfort of my home, but I anted to be alone with just Edward. Probably the last night without being in the hospital with medicine. Knowing Alice, she put some of my clothes at his house already.

"Your house I told him." He nodded and sped toward his house.

Once we arrived he carried me in his arms and went into his bedroom. We took a shower together; just wanting to be in each other's embrace. I don't know how I will get by this without Edward.

"Love. I promise you that I will do everything to make you better. I won't give up on you Bella. I will spend all my time that I can with you. I'll do more research and help develop drugs to cure it." He said to me. He looked at me as if I'll disappear at any moment. It was heart-breaking really.

"Edward. I believe you. I know you won't give up on me. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm not going anywhere. I have waited to long to be with you." I kissed him and rubbed away the tears that were streaming down on his face.

"I have to call Alice and Rose." I told Edward .I was about to get up and get the phone when Edward got up and got it for me instead. I kissed him and called my home number. Alice picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked on the phone.

"Hey Alice it's me."

"Bella. What wrong? Why do you sound like you were crying? What happened after you left?" she asked frantically.

"Alice, I think you should get Rose so I can tell you both.

"Okay" she said and she called down Rosalie.

"Hey Bella. What wrong?" asked Rose.

"Bella. Did you know where Jasper and Emmet went. They also got a call from Carlisle saying that there was an emergency and that a patient needs to be treated for leukemia immediately. I feel horrible for that person. No one deserves to go through that."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and silent tears were still falling down. I gave him a weak smile and he gave one back and kissed my forehead.

"Alice, Rose that's why I'm calling."

"Okay continue." Said Rose worriedly. I had silent tears streaming down my cheeks, Edward said soothing words to me saying that it will be alright and that I'm there for you.

"Alice, Rose. I am that patient." I whispered in the phone.

I heard Alice and Rose take gasp.

"Bella. No this can't be. You are the best person. Impossible." Said Rose. They were both crying by the time Rose said it.

"That's what I thought." I told them.

"Bella. We'll help you go through this. You will not be alone. We'll always be there for you no matter what. Just stay strong. Were sisters and we stick together. You will get better Isabella Marie Swan. You hear me?" said Alice frantically on the phone.

I was sobbing now and Edward was holding me tightly.

"Yes Alice. Can you guys come to the hospital tomorrow morning around 8. I have to be there in the morning and start treatment." I said sadly.

"Of course Bella! We'll be there for you. We'll even get a test to see if our bone marrows match. Bella. We love you." said Rose. I could still hear Alice crying in the background along with Rosalie.

"Thanks. I love you guys. Don't wait up for me; I'm staying at Edward's. I'll see you tomorrow" with that I hung up.

I clung onto Edward for dear life. I never wanted to let go. I really don't think that he will survive if I don't. We were two halves of a whole. If you take one away, the other is gone. "

Edward kissed me. It was not a soft or passionate kiss. It was like a frantic kiss, as if I'm going to be taken away forever. I kissed him back. That night me made love. I will never forget it. That night was the last night of my carefree life.

The morning awaits and my future remains unknown. As long as I have Edward, Alice, and Rose with me, I know I can defeat it. They give me my strength to carry on. I will fight to the finish.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE MORNING? WELL IF YOU CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON YOU'LL FIND OUT! REVIEW PLEASE. **

*****IMPOTANT!!!!**

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST UPDATE TIL EITHER TUESDAY AFTERNOON OR WEDNESDAY DUE TO A SCHOOL CAMPING TRIP.**

**THE UPDATE WILL DEPEND ON THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS! SORRY FOR THE INCONVEINENCE.**

**THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIWED AND FAVORITED STORIED ME! iT MEANS A LOT!**


	14. Morning Horror

**I'M BACK! [: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THE UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN REAL BUSY WITH SCHOOL. I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER! MAYBE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY TOMORROW? DEPENDS ON THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GET! **

**NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED FOR……**

Chapter 13

Morning Horror

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all! [:_

**BPOV:**

Morning came too fast for my liking. The sun was unusually out and shining through the windows. Today is the day that I start treatment. I know it will be very rough, but I have the love of my family and Edward.

_Edward. _His voice ran through my head. I couldn't live without him and I know he can't live without me. We are two parts of a whole. If you take one away, the other one can't live.

With the love of my family, truth be told, I'm terrified. No, not for me of course, but for Edward. I know this is going to take a toll on his health and that he'll worry too much. I just don't want to leave everything behind for me. I mean, seriously, I'm not worth it.

I looked over to me right and I saw my beautiful fiancé sleeping. He looked gorgeous even in his sleep. Our legs were still tangled together and my head was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as he slept.

I looked over to the clock on the nightstand and it read 6:30 AM. I groaned. I really didn't want to wake up. I had to be at the hospital by 8 and who really knows how long I have to stay there or if I do get better?

I kissed Edward cheek and carefully got up, not wanting to wake him. He stirred for a bit, but then went back to sleep.

I decided to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I gasped. I could see light purple bruises all over my body. My eyes started to water. _This is a bad sign. _I thought quietly to myself.

I remembered what Carlisle told me yesterday. He told me that I would start to bruise easily because of my leukemia. I knew that Edward would be furious at himself and think that it was all his fault. I couldn't let him think that way. I started running toward the bathroom door when I heard Edward starting getting up and calling my name.

He couldn't see me like this. This would be too much for him. I ran, but I should've known he was faster. He ran up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella." He whispered quietly. "Why are you running away from me?"

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes and fall to my cheeks. I removed his arms from me and stood in front of him. He looked up and down my body and he stood there blank.

His eyes had so much emotion in them. I could see shock, anger, frustration, and guilt. No he couldn't be this way.

I hugged him and he hugged me back, but he held back. He was holding me like I am going to break at any moment.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You have bruises all over you. I am so sorry Bella." I saw tears water up I his eyes. At that moment, my heart literally broke.

I kissed him and he kissed back, but tenderly.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Edward Cullen you listened to me. This is NOT your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for what's happening to me. Sometimes things happen and this is one of those things. I love you Edward. Please don't blame yourself. I can't take it if you do. Please for me?" I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He looked like he was fighting an internal battle. I knew I won when he saw me crying. I knew it hurt him to see me this way, but if this is what it will take him to see reason, there's not another choice.

He broke off the kissed and I pecked him on the cheek. I went to the bathroom and started a shower. I went in and then I gasped when I felt a pair of arms holding me. I chuckled and saw Edward in the shower with me.

"Just trying to conserve water." He said teasingly.

I laughed. "Sure you are."

After our shower to "conserve" water, I went into Edward's room and found some of my clothes in his drawers. I found a pair of loose faded blue jeans and a blue tunic shirt with a juicy couture sweater. I pulled on my gray Uggs and brushed my hair. I wanted to be comfortable today. Who knows how long I'll be there?

I went into the living room and saw Edward. He was wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt that clung to his muscles and abs. He grabbed his coat and got his keys off of the table. He took my hand and we walked out to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He went inside and put the keys in the ignition and started to drive.

He stopped at Starbucks. I ordered a small caramel frappicino and a bagel while Edward ordered a black coffee and a blueberry muffin. We ate for about 20 minutes and decided it was time to go to the hospital.

We were driving on the road and then I decided to speak. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Edward." I said quietly while clutching my stomach.

"Yes love?" he asked still looking at the road.

I screamed out as the pain took over me. I saw Edward stop the car and screaming my name. I tried to talk to him, but the pain was too much to handle. He raced to the hospital in under 5 minutes and then he started saying things like _It's going to be alright _or _we're here love. Hang on._ I felt him pick me up and go into the emergency room. He was screaming for Carlisle came out and screamed for a gurney. It was then that I realized that I was bleeding. I tried to stay awake and Edward was right by my side.

Carlisle started screaming for some things that I couldn't hear. I blacked out not knowing if it was going to be my last day seeing my beautiful Edward again.

* * *

**REVIEWS=UPDATES! MORE REVIEWS MORE UPDATES! [:**


	15. Saving

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITED UPDATE! LIKE I SAID I'VE BEEN REAL BUSY. I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT ONE OF THE MATH TEACHERS AT MY SCHOOL PASSD AWAY SUDDENLY OF A HEART ATTACK EARLY THURSAY MORNING AROUND 8:30AM. MY SPANISH CLASSROOM WAS GOING ON NEST DOOR AND WE HEARD THE HORRIFIED CALLS OF STUDENTS BEGGING FOR HELP. IT WAS AWFUL. TODAY, GRIEF COUNSELORS WERE AT SCHOOL AND TEACHERS AND STUDENTS WERE CRYING. HER DAUGHTER IS THE ONLY CHILD AND SHE WAS A SINGLE MOTHER. HER HUSBAND DIED IN WAR. ITS SUCH AN AWFUL LOSS. ARIANNA DAVIS IS NOW ALONE AND WE WILL SUPPORT HER THROUGH EVERYTHING. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING IN THIS DIFFICULT TIME. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE ARTICLE ITS AT**

**INSIDEMEDFORD **

**AND NOW HERE IS.....**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

**Saving**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all! [:_

**EPOV:**

We were driving on our way to the hospital from Starbucks. We sat in comfortable silence, but then Bella spoke.

"Edward" she said quietly. I was worried. She was never this quiet.

"Yes love." I said still looking at the road.

Then she screamed in pain. I couldn't take it. Her pain is my pain. I pulled over to the road. I called out to her.

"Bella! Bella! Are you alright?!" I yelled frantically at her. Her eyes were fluttering. This was not a good sign. I stepped on the peddled and sped across the road and made m way to the hospital.

I tried to say comforting words to her so that she'll stay with me.

"It's going to be alright love. We're almost thee. Hang o. Please Bella I love you." She was silent. I came to a stop at the emergency door entrance and I lifted her up. I ran inside and saw Nurse Weber.

"Call Carlisle NOW!" I yelled at her. She saw Bella in my hands and ran out to get Carlisle. I looked down at her and saw that she was bleeding form her nose and mouth.

"Get a gurney in here!" I shouted at the nurse's desk. They ran and got the gurney and Carlisle came sprinting down the hall.

"Edward." He said out of breath. Then he noticed Bella. "What happened?" he said quickly while getting Bella into a Trauma room.

"We were going to breakfast and then on our drive here, she screamed out in pain. She was in so much pain Carlisle." I said with tears streaming down my face.

He was checking Bella's vitals and trying to stop the bleeding.

"You have to go son. You can't be in here. You know that I will do everything that I can to save Bella. I won't let her go. Go now Edward. I have to save her." I knew Carlisle was right. I am in no state of mind to save Bella right now.

I looked down at my beautiful angel and kissed her cheek softly. Then I heard the heart monitor go flat.

I started to CPR and trying to get her heart to start again.

"Bella please don't leave me! I Iove you!" I screamed while doing CPR on her. Carlisle pushed me aside and had paddles ready to shock her.

"CLEAR!" he screamed and then Bella's heart started to go up again.

"Edward you have to leave now or I won't hesitate to call security. I need to help her!" and with that I kissed her cheek and left to go to the waiting room.

I went out with tears streaming down my face. I fell onto the chair. I didn't care if everyone was staring at me. I needed Bella. I can't and won't live without her.

"EDWARD!" I heard a chirpy voice call to me.

It was Alice. She came here with Jasper and they were walking towards me. Alice didn't notice the blood stains, but Jasper did.

"Edward what happened?" he asked horrified.

"What are you talking about Jas----" Alice looked down at me.

"Edward what happened? Where's Bella? Is she okay?" she asked quickly. She had tears pouring down her cheeks as well.

"I don't know Alice. They kicked me out of the trauma room. We went out for breakfast and then she started screaming in pain. I raced over here and then she started bleeding through her nose and mouth." I whispered the last part. I cried again along with Alice.

"Is there anything I can do Edward?" asked Jasper concerning.

"I need you to go in there and help save her Jasper." I said looking straight at him.

He nodded and ran straight toward the trauma room. Alice called Emmet and Rose and told them what happened.

It wasn't long maybe about 10 minutes that Rose and Emmet arrived. Emmet had his lab coat on and raced into the trauma room where Bella is. Rose and Alice started crying on each other and the tears streamed down my face.

_God, please help Bella. I can't lose her. I love her so much. She deserves so much more. I love her more than anything. Please, save her. _I begged silently.

Seconds, minutes, hours have passed, I have no clue.

Alice, Rose, and I were waiting in the waiting room for any news about Bella.

Jasper came out with a sad face. This couldn't be good.

"Jasper how is Bella." I said desperately.

"I'm not going to lie to you Edward. She's in pretty bad shape. They are still trying to get her stabilized. She was stabilized, but then she had a seizure. Her heart rate keeps falling. If she does make it through this, she'll have to stay in the hospital for at least a year. Her cancer has spread and she'll need a kidney transplant and she needs transfusions. I'm sorry Edward."

"No, no NO!" I screamed and tears were pouring down. Alice pulled me into a hug. Jasper got a page and ran back into the room before I could ask him what happened.

"Alice. I can't lose her. She's my everything. I can't live without her. I love her so much!" I cried on Alice shoulder.

"Edward, Bella is strong. The strongest person I know. She'll make it through this. You have to believe that. She won't give up on you and I know you won't give up her. She's going to make it Edward. I know it." I just nodded my head. Rose was crying like crazy. I sat back down at my seat, waiting for the doctors to determine my Bella's life.

*************************************************************************

**BPOV:**

_The last thing I remember was being covered by darkness. Where is Edward? Am I dead? No, I can't be dead. I look around my surroundings and I see the beautiful meadow that Edward and I used to go to. Everything looks so real. _

"_Am I dead" I whispered quietly._

"_No, you're not." I heard a familiar voice whisper in the distance. _

"_Wh—who's there?" I asked looking around. _

"_It's me." Said the voice. _

_I turned around and saw my Grandma Marie. I ahven't seen her since my 13__th__ birthday._

"_Bella sweetheart, how are you?" she asked sweetly._

"_Am I dead?" I asked her. _

"_No, you're not." She replied._

"_Then where am I?" I asked confused._

"_You're inside your head. This your own world Bella. It can be anything you want it to be."_

"_But why are you here Grandma. It's not that I'm not happy to see you, its just that you're not exactly the first person I would think of seeing."_

"_Bella, baby. You called me and I'm here to give you answers." _

"_What answers?" I asked quietly. _

_The scene changed and I saw Edward crying onto lice's shoulder. By the looks of it they are in the hospital lobby. I broke my heart to see them this way._

"_Please, make it stop." I begged Grandma Marie._

"_I can't make it stop Bella. I'm sorry. You have to make it stop."_

"_I thought bout our meadow once again and then we were there._

"_How is this possible?" I asked Granny._

"_Anything is possible" she replied._

_I stared out to the distance. Memories were flowing by. They were of me and Edward sitting and talking in high school. MY favorite was when he proposed. Tears started to stream down my cheeks._

"_I want to go back." I said to her while I whipped the tears._

"_That's the one question you have to decide for yourself. I can't help you with that."_

"_But I want to. I can't leave them especially Edward! You saw him he needs me and I need him!" I screamed. _

"_Bella, I can't decide this for you. If you want to be here, then you're already here. But you have to want it. Want it more than anything to live again."_

"_I do." I whispered._

"_Then prove it." She said and then she got up and walked away. _

"_WAIT!" I screeched at her. But it was too late. She disappeared into the forest without a trace._

"_I need to get back. I have to get back to Edward." I wanted this. No scratch that. I NEEDED this. _

"_Edward if you're listening or if you can hear me in some way, know that I love you. God damn it Edward I'm going to fight this. I'm not leaving you. I'm trying I really am. I love you so much. I'm fighting Edward. Please wait for me. I love you more than anything. I'm coming for you my love. I'm coming." _

_And with that I felt a strange sensation and I left not knowing where I was headed to._

_*************************************************************************_

**BACK TO EPOV:**

I sobbed as I sat down on my chair. I should've taken better care of her. She deserves so much more.

Jasper, Emmet, or even Carlisle didn't come out yet to give us the news.

"_CODE BLUE IN TRAUMA ROOM 1. CODE BLUE IN TRAUMA ROOM 1" _the intercom said.

My head snapped up. That was Bella's room.

"Please don't give up Bella. We all need you. I love you so much!" I whispered while I cried.

"_Edward…" _a faint voice whispered. It was Bella I know it was her!

"Bella?" I said very softly.

_I love you Edward. I'm trying I really am. I love you so much. I'm fighting Edward. Please wait for me." _She said quietly.

"Forever." I promised.

"_I love you more than anything." _She whispered again and then her voice faded away.

"I love you too my Bella." I waited. That was all I could do left.

Time. Time stood still. At least that's what it felt like. Nothing can pass time. Time was like forever. Waiting is longer. The longer I wait, the longer I think about Bella. I needed to know if she's okay.

I turned my head to see Rose and Alice sleeping on each other's shoulders. I turned my head to see Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle walking towards us. I slightly shook Alice and Rosalie up and pointed toward them. We waited. Waited for them to give us the nest step in life. This time it remained unknown.

* * *

**REVIEWS=UPDATES! MORE REVIEW THE FASTER THE UPDATE. MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW TILL NOT SURE. DEPENDS ON THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS! THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND STORY ALERTED ME! [: LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	16. Results

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND GUESS WHAT? SCHOOL IS OVER! SO THAT MEANS MORE TIME TO UPDATE! (HOPEFULLY) ALSO REMEBER TO VOTE EVRYTHING**

**TWILIGHT AT WWW**DOT**TEENCHOICAWARDS**DOT**COM**

**ALSO VOTE ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART BEST ACTOR/ACTRESS AND ALSO FOR BEST LIPLOCK! [:**

**AND NOW HERE IS...**

* * *

Chapter 15

Results

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephenie Meyer owns all. [:_

**EPOV:**

My heart was pounding louder and louder than ever before. Rose and Alice were waiting as Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper walked towards us--- their face unreadable. I don't think I've ever felt this way in my life.

They stopped right in front of us. I decided to speak up.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked quickly.

"Edward.", started Carlisle, "You know very well that Bella is a strong fighter. We thought we lost her many times in the trauma room, but she kept coming back. She's in stable condition now, but I don't think she'll be awake any time soon. She had internal bleeding and it was very difficult to stop. We managed to control it, but she very vulnerable right now."

I sighed in relief. My Bella is fine. She's alive. I have to see her. I _NEEDED_ to see her. Rose and Alice were holding and hugging each other and they were also relieved. Alice gave me a small smile and hug and I returned it.

"Where is she?" I asked desperately. I needed to see her. I need my angel with me.

"She's in room 315 on the oncology ward. Please be careful with her Edward and if she does wake, don't put stress on her." Jasper said.

I nodded and ran up the stairs to Bella's room. It wasn't too difficult to find. I ran past the lobby desk and I quietly opened the door to Bella's room and what I saw shocked me.

There in the room was my Bella lying peacefully and bandages wrapped around her. She had a heart monitor and an IV hooked up to her and a few other too many machines for my liking. I cried right there. She was so still and her heart was fluttering ever so lightly.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to her. She is so beautiful. I was stroking her face and hand. I kissed and forehead and held her hand lightly.

"My Bella. Come back to me soon love. You need to fight this. I love you so much. Once you get better, we'll get married and maybe even start our own family. We could get a house and we would be together. Forever. Please get better love. I love you so much." Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I felt someone brush them off. I froze. _Who could that be? _No one else was in the room. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful Bella looking at me.

"Bella! Oh Bella love are you alright?" I asked desperately while I held her hand.

"Edward. I'm feeling fine. What happened?" she asked confused.

"Bella, love. You don't remember? We went to Starbucks for breakfast and then you were crying in pain. Bella I thought I lost you. Please don't leave me." I told her quickly and quietly.

"I'll never leave you Edward. I love you." And with that I bent down and kissed her lips lightly. She smiled and I broke the kiss. She pouted and I laughed.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" she asked. I knew she didn't want to stay here. I got up and got her chart. By the looks of it, once she has enough strength and energy she'll have to do chemo and radiation. I frowned. She has to go through so much pain. She may have to stay for about 2-3 months.

"I'm sorry Bella. You'll have to stay here for at **least **2 months." Her face fell and I kissed her again.

"Once you get better, I'll marry you. Right when you fully recover." I told her sincerely.

"Really?" she asked her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Really." I said and kissed her lips once more.

"Go to sleep my Bella. You need your rest. I love you." I told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. It wasn't before long that she fell asleep in my arms. I lay on her bed and cradled her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and soon, I fell asleep as well.

*************************************************************************

I woke up to the chorus of Awws coming from the door. There in the doorway stood Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie walked forward and hugged Bella lightly. I got up and gave Emmet and Jasper a hug.

"Thank you." I told them sincerely.

"No need to thank us Edward." Jasper said sincerely.

"She is our sister in every way, but blood. I know you would do the same with Alice and my Rosie. We love her Edward. We all do." Said Emmet. I gave him another hug and he laughed.

"Hey guys." I heard Bella whisper softly.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Alice while she was holding back the tears.

"Alice, I'm fine. A little tired and sore, but I'm fine." She said truthfully.

"I was so scared Bella. I'm so happy you're okay!" said Rose while she hugged Bella.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am." She said while putting on a strong fac. That is one of the things I love about her. She stays strong and puts her best into everything. I think that she is the stronger one out of the two of us, but she would only disagree and say I am.

"Bella, would you like anything to eat?" I asked her while I walked up to her bed and held her hand.

"Eww. Dude, you're seriously going to let her eat this hospital junk that they call food! We need to beef Bella up a bit! The four of us will get Bella some _REAL _food while you stay here with her. Okay?" everyone laughed and agreed. Emmet's booming laughter rang throughout the room.

Once everyone left, I closed the door. It was just me and Bella now.

She scooted over on her hospital bed and patted the space next to her. I climbed onto the bed and cradled her in my arms.

"I love you." I told her while I kissed her hair.

"I love you too." She said and se reached up and kissed me softly.

Carlisle came into the room with a nurse right behind him.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling. You gave a quite a scare."

"I feel fine Carlisle, a little sore, but overall fine."

"Good, Good. Well sorry Edward, but we need to examine Bella. You will have to wait outside."

I reluctantly agreed and kissed Bella's forehead before getting off of the bed. I decided to get some coffee, which is on the second floor.

I passed through the nurses station and heard them whisper _"he is so cute." _And_ " I'm going to ask him out."_

I sighed. This is what it's like everywhere I go. I sped through the nurses and got my coffee.

I put the money in the machine and turned around—I almost ran into the nurse in front of me.

"Sorry." I said and was about to walk away until she grabbed my arm.

"Hi I'm Lauren. Who are you." She said trying to flirt with me.

"I'm Edward." I replied politely.

"Well maybe you and me should hang out sometime to get to know each other better." She tried to say seductively—which was not working.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a fiancé." I said smiling.

She glared at me and then huffed and walked away.

I shook my head. It's like that everywhere. The only person I'll every be with and want to be with is Bella.

I got onto the elevator and went into Bella's room. Dad was finished with her examination.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She's not too bad son. Her vitals are going up and so is her blood pressure. As you know, we have to start her up on radiation and chemo when she's strong enough." I nodded sadly. I" didn't want her to go through that painful experience.

"Hey. Don't worry about Bella too much. She'll make it through. She's strong and she's a fighter. She needs you Edward." I nodded and closed the door as he walked away.

Bella fell asleep and I sighed. Life isn't fair. Bella doesn't deserve this. She deserves so much more. She is the most selfless person I know. I love her so much.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Be strong for me my angel. I love so much it hurts." I whispered to her and I climbed onto the bed, falling asleep along with her.


End file.
